


All I know is that I'll meet you there

by larenoz



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, It's all Trevino's fault, Multi, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, PWP, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, kaliz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larenoz/pseuds/larenoz
Summary: Some days, Kyle can't believe he got this lucky. Liz, Max and Kyle take a well deserved vacation on the coast once their lives settle down, and enjoy an evening together in the pool.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	All I know is that I'll meet you there

**Author's Note:**

> There's pwp. No dialogue. And it's all Trevino's fault.

Two pairs of eyes rake over his chest, tracking the rivulets of water that were cascading down the contours of his pecs. The weight and heat of the twinned gazes causing Kyle’s hips to buck up into the warm, tight heat of Liz’s cunt, his head tilting back, and his mouth opening with a low, wanton moan.

Kyle quickly puts his phone down on the side of the pool. He’d been playing with the new video features but things in the pool were starting to get a bit more interesting in an X-rated kind of way than playing with his phone. The Evans' beach house has some amazing views, especially across the water as the sun sets in spectacular shades of oranges and pinks. The infinity pool so close to the ocean it’s almost impossible to see where one ends and the other begins. Kyle's glad that he could talk Max and Liz into taking some time off and that Max was able to get the keys to his parents summer house. It gave them more privacy than staying at a resort, something Kyle is really appreciating at the moment. 

Liz can feel the heat of Max’s chest against her back, his heat a searing contrast to the cool water of the pool that surrounds them all. His hands, moving feather-light over Liz’s skin, descending from where they cradled her neck to her breasts.

As his hands move over Liz’s skin, his eyes find Kyle’s. Both sets of eyes blown ink dark. As Liz moves slowly up and down on Kyle’s cock, both men lean in towards each other to kiss over Liz’s shoulder. The kiss starts soft, tentative but quickly grows stronger, deeper, more insistent. Liz clenches when she hears the tiny whimpers and sighs from each man as they kiss next to her ear.

Max pulls back fractionally, just enough to allow him to turn his head in Liz’s direction. He nips at the side of her mouth. Liz turns to meet Max’s lips with her own. Kyle’s hands move from where they’ve been resting on Liz’s hips to Max’s, exerting slight pressure that pulls Max and Liz closer to himself. As they move forward towards Kyle, Max moves his mouth away from Liz’s to start whispering dirty filth in her ear. 

Kyle uses their distraction as an opportunity to push forward, hands moving to Liz’s ass to take her weight and lift her up enough so that he can spin them both around. He pushes her so that her back is resting against the side of the pool. Max instantly crowds in against the full length of Kyle’s back. Max latches onto Kyle’s neck, biting down. Hard. 

At the same time he grabs hold of Kyle’s hips, keeping them in place so his cock can ride the cleft of Kyle’s ass. In response, Kyle thrusts up hard into Liz. God, Liz has ached for this. Wanting them inside of her. The two men surrounding her, making her feel both safe and free. She’d spent so long running away from the people in her life. Now she can’t imagine ever wanting to run away again.

Max adjusts the angle of his next thrust so that it slides over Kyle’s hole, punching a guttural moan out of the man. Liz stops moving in Kyle’s lap as Max repeats the movement again and again, slowly picking up speed. 

Kyle tilts his ass up and back towards Max. Liz has to wrap her arms around Kyle’s neck as he moves his hands from her ass to brace them against the side of the pool. It gives him leverage to push his own ass back against Max’s dick. It gets the pressure just where he needs it, he lets out a small whine when it catches just right.

Kyle wonders again at just how much having Max’s bulk pushed up close to his back turns him on. In the past he’d thought about what it might be like to have sex with a guy, but he’d never acted on it until Max. It had always been more of an intellectual exercise, a hypothetical ‘what-if’? A hypothetical ‘could I’? ‘Do I want to?’

He remembers vividly the first time Max had crowded up against his back - he’d got so hard, so fast he thought he might pass out. It didn’t matter that they’d both been fully clothed in the kitchen preparing dinner. It had been such an instant, visceral reaction, one he’d rarely experienced in his life that he just sort of froze. Poor Max had backed off, immediately starting to apologize, which had jolted Kyle of his boner induced shock. He looks back at that moment and how it changed everything.

Loving Liz was easy, Kyle thought. Max, Max was something else entirely. Learning to love Max, to want Max, that had been a process. Realising he had feelings for Max had been...unexpected. Somehow more complex to process than his physical attraction to Max. Fuck, he is so turned on at the moment with Max at his back and Liz at his front, he’s having a freaking religious experience. 

On a particularly hard thrust from Max, Kyle’s arms give way for a second and he collapses forward pushing Liz back against the smooth tile wall of the pool. He comes to rest with his forearms against the side of the pool, resting on either side of Liz’s shoulders. Max has followed them forward, his chest still plastered to Kyle’s back. The impact against the wall causes Liz to clench which sets Kyle off, his orgasm taking him totally by surprise. He lets out a surprised shout, Liz moaning softly in response.

Max stands there, touching them both, soaking in everything he can see, feel and hear. He, the would be writer, has no words to describe how these two people make him feel. Liz has been his everything for as long as he can remember. Kyle...Kyle had become someone who he wanted to be part of the rest of his life. 

Liz’s return had rekindled their unspoken rivalry. But that had quickly changed, none of them were the same people they’d been in high school. The world had given Kyle new experiences and with them new perspectives. Kyle’s drive to heal and protect had drawn Max in. That Kyle loved Liz as much as Max did morphed from a source of conflict to one of connection. Dealing with his emotions for Kyle had not been easy, but they were something he had terms of reference for. Dealing with his physical feelings, that had been more complicated. Jesus, he can still remember the smug look on Michael’s face the first time he’d talked to him about it. It had been worth it though. Liz and Kyle were worth any price he had to pay.

Max is brought back to the present as Kyle nuzzles into Liz’s neck, gently pushing her jet black hair to the side to gain access. He whispers in her ear as he slowly pulls out of her and pushes back against Max. Kyle slips out from between them and moves in behind Liz, his back now to the wall of the pool and his front cradling Liz’s back. Max shares a heated look Kyle, one that hints that Max is not finished with his ass yet tonight. 

Until then, Max returns his focus to Liz. She’s riding that edge, not quite reaching her peak at the same time as Kyle. But she doesn’t think that will be a problem, not with the way Max is looking at her now. As Kyle wraps his arms around her from behind, Max moves forward, hands moving to her ass and lifting her up so he can line his cock up with her cunt. Liz wasn’t the only one Kyle had left hanging. Max pushes in gently, mindful that Liz is probably still sensitive. He needn’t have worried. As soon as he is inside of her, Liz starts to grind down on his dick, chasing the climax that she’d been denied earlier. Max let’s her take control as they kiss, making small, pained noises into each other's mouths. They both groan when Kyle’s left hand grabs Max’s ass and his right first cups Liz’s breast, but then moves purposefully towards her clit. Kyle starts to move his fingers in time with Max’s thrusts.

Once Kyle gets involved it doesn’t take long for first Liz and then Max to come. They’re all too worked up to last for any length of time. Besides, they’ve got plenty of opportunities to take their time with each other later. 

When they all get their breath back a little bit, Liz with Kyle’s help lift’s off Max. They all three exchange kisses as they take each others hands and slowly make their way up the steps and out of the pool. They head passed the remnants of their dinner, leaving the cleanup for tomorrow, more concerned with falling into bed - together.


End file.
